Enemy
The main horde you'll be versusing. There are many different types, most creatures have Normal, Time, Day and Night, but they can have other forms. These creatures are minions of the "monster" that attacked your planet and turned your world dull and black. They range from MANY different sizes and they drop diferent items. Some are related to eachother. The first "Basic Enemy" has the most evolutions and has the most types than all the other enemies Types of Enemies The different enemy types can change the stats, the appearance and even the items they drop! There are 4 different types of enemies. Time Enemies change depending on the time, Forme Enemies change randomly and don't drop different items. Boss Enemies come depending on how long you have played. Also there are normal enemies that are just... well... normal. Normal Enemies *Basic Enemy (First Evolution) *Spike Enemy(First Evolution) *Slither Enemy (First Evolution) *Sensor Enemy (First Evolution) *Knuckle Enemy (Evolution of Basic Enemy) *Flat Enemy (First Evolution) *Evolution 1 (Enemy Evolution) *Air Enemy (First Evolution) *Spikeness Enemy (Evolution of Spike Enemy) *Snake Enemy (Evolution of Slither Enemy) *Fire Enemy (First Evolution) *Zombie Turtle (First Evolution) *Spike Plant (First Evolution) *Rubber Enemy (Mutation of Basic Enemy) *Evolution 2 (Evolution 1 Size Evolution Enemy) *Evolution 2 (Evolution 1 Speed Evolution Enemy) *Nector Enemy (Evolution of Sensor Enemy) *Crusher Enemy (Evolution of Knuckle Enemy) *Carpet Enemy (Evolution of Flat Enemy) *Evon Enemy (Mutation of Evolution 1) *Evolution 3 (Evolution 2 Size - Size Evolution) *Evolution 3 (Evolution 2 Size - Speed Evolution) *Evolution 3 (Evolution 2 Speed - Size Evolution) *Evolution 3 (Evolution 2 Speed - Speed evolution) *Death Enemy (First Evolution) *Ball Enemy (First Evolution) *Crocodile Enemy (First Evolution) *Kneel Enemy (First Evolution) *Crane Enemy (First Evolution) *Sssss Enemy (Mutation of Snake Enemy) *Launcher Enemy (Mutatation of Spikeness Enemy) *Lantern Enemy (Cross-breed of Crocodile Enemy and Spike Plant) Time Enemies Time Spent Playing *Skateboard Enemy (Basic Enemy equipped with skateboard) *Rocket Enemy (Spike Enemy equipped with machinery) *Hover Enemy (Slither Enemy equipped with machinery/hat) *Nuke Enemy (Sensor Enemy riding on nuke) *Bicycle Enemy (Knuckle Enemy riding on bicycle) *Parachute Enemy (Flat Enemy equipped with parachute) *Spring Enemy (Evolution 1 Enemy mutated) *Car Enemy (Air Enemy driving in car) *Shooter Enemy (Spikeness Enemy with gun covering spikes) *Sky Enemy (Snake Enemy with wings) *Ghost Enemy (Fire Enemy with invisiblity) *Turtle Scooter (Zombie Turtle riding scooter) *Pot Plant (Spike Plant riding in pot) *Shoot'em up Enemy (Bouncy Enemy with gun) *Boulder Enemy (Evolution 2 Size/Size Enemy stuck on boulder) Midday Enemies *Daydream Enemy (Huge Basic Enemy) *Tiny Spike Enemy (Huge Spike Enemy) *Fat Head Snake (Huge Slither Enemy) *Physic Build Enemy (Huge Sensor Enemy) *Grumpy Enemy (Huge Knuckle Enemy) Midnight Enemies *Nightmare Enemy (Long-legged Basic Enemy) *Springy Spike (Long-legged Spike Enemy) *Longneck Slither (Long-necked Slither Enemy) *Tower Enemy (Long-legged Sensor Enemy) *Tall Enemy (Long-legged Knuckle Enemy Forme Enemies Smart Enemies *Brainy Enemy (Mechanised Basic Enemy) Army Enemies *Army Enemy (Armed Basic Enemy) Wing Enemies *Winged Enemy (Basic Enemy with Wings) Hand Enemies *Grabber Enemy (Basic Enemy with arms) Boss Enemies The highest in command, the monster just sits around, these are the guys that do all the work. They are huge, scary monsters that will frighten you. *King Basic Enemy (Basic Enemyx4 + Giant Knuckle)﻿ Category:Enemy Category:Types